Dongeng Gabungan!
by Vanya-Matryoshka
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo L punya anak para Princess? Cerita kilat yg saiia bikin di sekolah!


Yohoho, fic ini bru saiia bikin tadi di sekolah, disuruh ama Pak Naryo (guru basa Indonesia saiia) bikin dongeng apa aja. Wahaha, saiia yg baca sendiri ajha ngakak gaje di kelas ampe dimarain..

ENJOY!!!!

Alkisah, di sebuah negeri Antah Berantah, hidup seorang Raja bernama Yagami Light dan istrinya, L Lawliet di Kerajaan Tanpa Nama.. Sudah 3 tahun mereka menikah, tapi teuteup saja nggak punya anak. Akhirnya mereka pergi ke Kuil untuk memohon pada Dewa.

Permohonan mereka terkabul. Karena semenit setelah Light dan L menangis, menjerit jerit, meraung raung, sampe guling guling di depan kuil, L pun mengandung XD! 9 bulan kemudian L pun melahirkan 3 anak kembar perempuan (emang bisa ya?). Mereka di beri nama Putri Aurora, Putri Salju, dan Cinderella XD.  
Ketiga putri ini sangat kompak. Makan bersama, tidur bersama, mandi pun bersama o.O. Hingga suatu hari mereka mengadakan arisan bertiga. Sebagai layaknya seorang cewek, mereka pasti punya pacar. Dan nama pacar itu pun tak jauh dari nama mereka sendiri. Putri Aurora pacarnya Pangeran Pelangi, Cinderella pacarnya Cinder Bolong, dan Snow White pacarnya Mister Black (got what I mean? Ntar gw jelasin..).

Suatu hari, Pangeran Pelangi dateng ngunjungin Aurora, dia pun melamar cewek itu. Uaah.. ngga usah di jelasin si Aurora udah pasti senenk banget, secara mereka udah melakukan 'ehm' gitu.. Nah, pasangan berbahagia ini nggak sadar kalo ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh kebencian dari tadi..

PRANG!! Sebuah gelas hancur berkeping keeping setelah di lempar ke tembok. Cinderella masih kesal dengan adegan mesra tadi. Ooh.. Rupanya dia yang menguntit Aurora en si Pelangi tadi.. dia cemburu ama si Aurora. "CIH! Sialan bener tuh cewek! Kenapa slalu dia yang dapet cowok cakep?? Smentara gue?! Cuman dapet setan!" kata Cinderella frustasi. Dia iri ngeliat Aurora yang dapet cowok gantengnya sumpeh-loh-iye-gue-suer-ganteng-abiss!!! Lalu dia pun memanggil kedua budaknya..

"MELLLOOOOOO!!!!!! MAAAATTTTTT!!!!!" teriakannya menggelegar ke seluruh bumi. "I-Iya Non!" kata Mello yang sedetik kemudian datang sambil nenteng kain lap ama ember. "Abis ngapain lo nenteng nenteng ember ama lap kotor ke kamar gw yang super bersih nan indah ini?!" tanya Cinderella garang. "E.. Itu non! Abis nyuci mobilnya Tuan Yagami!" kata Mello. "Yaudah! Kenapa cuman elo yang dateng?! Mana si Mamat itu???!" bentak Cinderella. "I.. Itu, non! Dia lagi dinas luar dalam rangka menangani kasus KIRA!!" kata Mello takut.

"Hah? KIRA? Bukannya itu Papih?! Aah.. Sudahlah! Lo tau Ruang Rahasia Papih?!" tanya Cinderella lagi. "Hoh? Ruang Rahasia Tuan Yagami? Tau lah, non.. Saya kan udah 40 taun kerja disini!" kata Mello yang sempet sempetnya bo'ong en ber-narsis ria. Padahal umurnya baru 19 taunan. "Bagus.. Kalau lo tau, gue minta lo ngambilin gue sesuatu di sana.." kata Cinderella yang nyengir iblis terus ketawa setan..

"Nona! *hosh* Ini! Saya mendapatkannya! *hosh*" teriak Mello dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan sebuah buku hitam. "Sssh--! Jangan keras keras bego! Ntar ketawan! Ngomong ngomong knapa lo ngos ngosan begono?" tanay Cinderella.

"Ah? Ini *hosh*? Ngga apa apa kok non! *hosh*" kata Mello berkilah. Padahal tadi dia sempet di kejar kejar ama pengawal yang baru masuk en blom kenal Mello. Dia kira si Mello ntu penjahat, tampang kriminal sih.. (Ooh.. forgive me Mello en Mello FG..!!)

"Jah, ywdh. Kesiniin bukunya! Nih upah lo, sekarang pergi! Gw ada perlu ama ni buku!" kata Cinderella mengusir Mello jauh jauh dari kamarnya layaknya seekor kucing abis nyuri ikan.

Jadi, ceritanya Cinderella udah sendirian nih di kamarnya.. "Muwahahahahhahahahahah!!!!! Sekarang dia akan jadi milikkuuuu!!! GYAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!" katanya tertawa setan sambil mengambil pensil seraya membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Dia pun menulis nama seseorang disitu.

_Aurora bin Yagami Light binti L Lawliet…_

Seperti yang telah tertulis di Death Note, 40 detik kemudian pun Aurora mati terkena serangan jantung. Pelangi yang ada di sampingnya terkejut bukan main, karena shock, dia pun ikut terlkena serangan jantung juga ^^.

Di hari pemakaman, Cinderella menangis sejadi jadinya di makam kedua orang itu. Ia menyesal telah membunuh Aurora, yang mengakibatkan kematian Pelangi. Kemudian dia berlari ke kamarnya, mengambil Death Note, lalu menulis namanya sendiri. Dan ia langsung membakar Death Note itu. Jadi nggak ada bukti. 40 detik kemudian Cinderella mati. Orang orang yang mengetahui ini langsung memakamkan Cinderella bersama Aurora dan Pelangi. Mereka bertiga dimakamkan di Taman Makam Pahlawan Konohagakure dan dihadiri oleh Kazekage dan Hokage..

Turut berduka cita, mari kita mengheningkan cipta..

………

…………………

…………………………

~DI EN~

Hwahahahhahahahhahah!!!!! Gaje yah?! Wakakaka.. Gomen kalo pendek..

O ye, ini penjelasan gw yg tadi..

_Aurora ituh adalah Aurora adalah fenomena pancaran cahaya yang menyala-nyala pada lapisan ionosfer dari sebuah planet sebagai akibat adanya interaksi antara medan magnetik yang dimiliki planet tersebut dengan partikel bermuatan yang dipancarkan oleh matahari (angin matahari) sumber : Wiipedia. Nah, intinya, Aurora ituh gejala langit, nah, Pelangi kan juga gejala Langit.._

_Cinder Bolong plesetan dari Sundel Bolong, cuman Sundel diganti Cinder.. byar mirip._

_Snow White ini yg agak maksa. Putih, lawannya? Hitam, masa namanya jadi Snow Black? Kan gak seru, kayak cewek pula! Makanya pake nama Mister Black (kalo ngga salah dia pernah muncul di film 'Saras 008'…_


End file.
